


Light Spinner's Tiny Wingman

by hipsquare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Light Spinner, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24062542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare
Summary: Light Spinner is trying to enjoy a book in what little downtime she has, but Micah comes to pester her about her love life. Or lack thereof.
Relationships: Micah & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Light Spinner's Tiny Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> I love they.  
> This is NOT a ship fic, it never will be. Micah is like Light Spinner's son, and Light Spinner is a lesbian.

“Do you like her?”

Micah’s voice spoken abruptly near her ear caused Light Spinner to nearly drop the book she held between thumb and forefinger. Not one of her many spell books, but a book from Mystacor’s own extensive library — a work of fiction. Light Spinner quite liked to read in her rare instances of spare time… however, one thing that she _didn’t_ enjoy was being pestered by her student in what was supposed to be a time of unwinding for her. Of course, she was not locked away in her own private quarters, so she should have expected that Micah would come to bustle at her side.

“Micah,” Light Spinner said with a patient and controlled, albeit slightly irritated, lilt in her voice. She set the book down on her lap, clothed by her purple robes, and averted her eyes towards her student’s face. Micah tilted his head down to meet Light Spinner’s gaze, and his eyebrows creased together, like he was eager to know what his teacher would say. “What have we talked about in the past? Personal space, my child.”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” Micah said hurriedly, but made no effort to correct his actions. He fastened his elbows against the cushion that Light Spinner sat on. “Anyways, do you like her?”

Light Spinner sighed heavily, but she couldn’t bring herself to be truly mad at the boy. “Micah. _Whatever_ are you talking about? You’re interrupting my reading, you know.”

She might as well play along with his little… game, or whatever this charade was. This was not a training session, and Light Spinner could afford to be a little softer in this instance.

“Well…” Micah’s voice, that of which was considerably loud, trailed off and led into a whisper. “You weren’t even _reading_ your book, Light Spinner. You’ve been staring at Amare from behind it this whole time.”

Light Spinner was scandalized. 

Practically ripping through the pages of the thick book with her thumb alone, Light Spinner’s head snapped to the side, and she scowled from behind the veil on her face. Micah stared back at her, like he was completely innocent in this.

“Micah!” She hissed, though her own tone was hushed.

“What? I mean, it’s true,” Micah said, and then he grinned that lovable, mischievous grin of his that kept Light Spinner from wrangling his skinny neck. “Aaaand… judging by your reaction, I think you totally like her.”

‘Amare’ referred to another sorceress who taught at Mystacor’s academy… one that Light Spinner _might_ have been sparing glances at between the turning pages of her book. She certainly wasn’t staring at her as Micah implied! Of course, however, Light Spinner wasn’t about to justify herself to a grinning _child._

“That is completely inappropriate,” Light Spinner finally spoke. “And moreover, it’s certainly nothing for you to concern yourself with.”

“Mmm…” 

Micah hummed with contemplation. Light Spinner’s eyebrows furrowed in wait for her impudent pupil’s response.

“Yeah, well, okay. I’m just saying, you _should_ talk to her some time. I want to see you happy, Light Spinner,” he said, and Light Spinner felt a bit of heat in her cheeks, that of which she was glad was concealed by cloth. She was touched by Micah’s gesture, at least until he grinned wide. “I’ve never seen you look so entranced.”

Light Spinner turned her head away from Micah, who was still draped above her shoulder on the cushion, swinging his legs behind him without a care. 

Light Spinner buried her nose back in her book, and, unable to help herself, the slightest of fond smiles formed against her lips.


End file.
